Olelo pa'a
by tjsmiles
Summary: There's a new member of five-0, but on their first undercover mission as a new team things dont go as planned. How is the team going to cope shorted one man? How much has the new rookie learned and will she be able to keep her promise? ratedT for language
1. Chapter 1

_Well hey guys (: okay so I had more but I decided to go back and fix chapter one because I wasn't happy with it, and because of a comment I got. So I hope I got this right. _

_AND , there's some Steve whump coming (: Thank you for sticking with it (: _

_Ps. 'Olelo pa'a means promise. i looked it up, if that doesnt directly translate my bad :)_

_Hawaii five-0 doesn't belong to me, but like any writer here, we wish it did._

_(idk why the summary wont change so there it is below)_

_summary: There's a new member of five-0, but on their first undercover mission as a new team things dont go as planned. How is the team going to cope shorted one man? How much has the new rookie learned and will she be able to keep her promise? ratedT for language_

"Steve!"

The voice that came from the abandoned warehouse was full of fear and urgency, and at this very moment he knew why chin got so nervous sending Kono into high risk situations undercover. The scene became more horrific, all the while the guard watching the undercover cop began to pull harder at the woman's cloths and there was another yell. The woman inside had blown the cover, but anyone in their right mind would given the circumstances.

"Danny, I'm going in."

"Steve, this is not what we planned. Do you want to get her killed?"

Steve let out a deep breath he wasn't aware he was holding. This case had gone on long enough. The team had been chasing this guy for well over a month now.

Marcus Lizeth is a drug trafficker for the most powerful man in Steve's minds eye. Wo Fat. Getting Lizeth would get the five-0 team that much closer to getting their main man. Much like catching Victor Hesse did.

"I can't watch this any more, and if she tries to run she's good as dead anyway I have to do something."

"We're with you bruh," Chin stated as he and Kono strapped their bullet proofs on. As they exited the surveillance van Steve couldn't help but examine the situation. 'Nikki went in and was just fine. Lizeth put his men on her like she was armed even though she wasn't.' He shook his head and clenched his jaw. 'That didn't seem right and he should have gone in at that point, but she said she could handle anything and he believed her. She used to be military police, and was deployed in desert storm. There was no reason to treat her any way but like she could handle things. So he let things go further and a guard is now trying to get 'some' while Lizeth goes to get the three bodies who are packing drugs.' he knew he could see it on Nikki's face. The temptation to run. She would need some counseling after this. They all could benefit from it.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Tears streamed down her face. This was supposed to be a simple drug bust, no one said anything about bodies and cutting and blood. The thought made her sick. She watched as the first body bag was opened. The woman looked no older than 27. That was too close in age. The next body bag was significantly smaller and when opened reviled a young boy. The guard started to pull her off to a corner of the warehouse. Nikki complied remembering the important thing that Lizeth had told her. 'If you're resistant you'll die. I know something of importance and we'll both get away if your obedient.' these words sent chills down her spine as one of the guards began to pull at her clothes. Her body started to shake and she screamed the only thing that came to mind. Steve. Lizeth looked up from his work over the bodies oblivious to the fact that Nikki had given them away. The intestines of the female corpse were large and inflated with the product. Cocaine.

Nikki let out another scream this time partly muffled by the guards hand over her mouth. He touched her chest and pulled at her clothes. Nikki silently prayed for her newfound team to end this soon.

There was a shuffling; only a trained ear could pick up, on the other side of the warehouse. Nikki caught the man's eye and he winked at her. Not a friendly wink, but the kind to give a sign. The wink was keep acting; a head nod would mean 'show time'. She did as she was told but never took her eyes off of her partner in the shadows.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve hid behind a stack of crates his partner not far behind. Danny let out a deep breath. What were they waiting for? Danny tapped Steve on the shoulder and gave him the go ahead. Steve nodded and there suddenly was action on the other side of the warehouse. Steve and Danny left their safe place to assist in finally catching these guys. Guns were pointed and shots were fired. Lizeth took off toward the exit and Steve's natural instinct was to follow. Danny went through and zip tied all the suspects, after a considerable amount of beating, and guided them all to squad cars at the front of the empty building. Chin and Kono both met up with Danny and Nikki holding onto their own cuffed men and shoved them into separate squad cars.

Nikki bent over and put her hands on her knees.

"Hey guys, hate to break up the bust party, but where is McGarrett?" she asked partly out of breath. The team members looked at each other and rushed back into the building.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny hadn't even realized Steve was gone, which is surprising because he's hard to miss. But again, like most other cases, Steve's 6'1", tall, tan, and handsome figure was nowhere to be found. They were led out the back of the warehouse by the pile of boxes that had been knocked over.

The apparent trail of foot prints led the three well trained detectives and the new rookie into towering stacks of shipping containers.

There were a few gunshots and the hearts of the team beat faster than before, as they split up following the sounds of those shots and footsteps.

The next moments were like trying to finish an intense maze in the newspaper. The more dead ends you came up on, the more frustrated you became. For Danny this was terrifying. He had gone through seeing McGarrett get shot, and him get abducted. But the worst case scenario ran through his head as he turned another corner, to be disappointed yet again with the lack of McGarrett's well body there waiting for him. There was another shot and Danny stopped in his tracks. There were no footsteps near by so he took off running totally oblivious to his surroundings.

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Steve looked straight ahead at the body he shot down. Adrenaline pumped through his body. Part from fright and part from anger. He let his head rest against the shipping container where he fell, and made a self evaluation.

Steve checked his bullet proof. He knew he had been shot at but he didn't know the degree of damage. Bullet proof vests are to protect the human body's vital organs from serious injury from shrapnel and bullets... to a degree. This one particular bullet was bigger, for a lack of better terms. A shotgun to narrow it down. The shell casing was a few yards away and Steve was too dizzy from blood loss to recall the exact caliber. The only thing Steve's mind could do was think this.

_That Son of a b**** shot me._

H50 H50 H50 H50 H50

Danny caught sight of the fallen criminal just feet away. The adrenaline pumped through his system faster than his own blood. When Danny finally reached his partner he expected to see him marveling at the kill shot he put on his opponent, but instead he found him bleeding around his heavy Kevlar vest. Steve looked up in the direction of his partner, his dark hazel eyes pierced Danny the moment he was in Steve's line of vision. Danny dropped to his knees and hands shaking went to pull off the vest to evaluate.

"Hey Steve, how you doing there buddy?" Danny asked. Steve's eyes were glazed over and the words that he spoke were slurred while the sentences were incomplete. He clearly comprehended what was being said to him but couldn't relay the answer that had been constructed in his mind. The only thing that truly conveyed the message Steve wanted, Danny believed, was the aneurism face mixed with shock he gave when he heard Nikki and the cousins approaching. The face would terrify anyone in the medical field, but Danny got the message

_I'll be alright. Let them know that._

With the sight of Steve, Nikki began to shake again as she slowly dropped to her knees on the other side of him.

"What happened?" she asked her voice full of worry. She ignored the noise that was slowly becoming a quiet hum above them. Kono was calling an ambulance, Chin the Governor and Danny paced back and forth on the phone with HPD. Steve gave a lopsided grin. He tried to cover up the obvious, that he was in pain and for a moment things were okay as they could be. The paramedics came and started to take Steve away on a stretcher. But things went down hill when one of the EMT's started shouting out orders.

"put him on the ground! He's seizing!"

The five-0 team stood in horror not able to do anything but watch their partner, friend, and boss convulse on the dusty cement.

_Okay, tell me what you think (: maybe give me ideas for what's to come next (; _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Huh, well I'm not sure if a notification was sent out because I never got an email and usually I do… any way, if you got this notification, your going to want to go back and read chapter 1. I changed it up a bit because I didn't like the way it was going. (: okay so read away. _

_I also apologize for the long wait, I started school practices, but I'll do my best with regular updates (:_

The waiting room was white and sterile the waiting was terrible and the feeling of not knowing was agonizing. Nikki sat in the hard hospital chair biting her nails, a habit she picked up when she started working with Five-0. On one of the cases Steve and Danny went to check a source and Danny was exposed to another nerve gas and waiting in the hospital to see if he was okay was nerve wracking. Both ways she was nervous and everyone around her knew it.

Danny sat next to Nikki on his phone. Rachael kept e-mailing him about custody issues and he would reply with the importance of being there for his team and "I'll pick grace up tonight when I leave."

Chin Ho sat nearby sipping a cup of coffee. His energy was fading like the afternoon sun. The time was now 7:30. They had been there since 3pm and he was sure they would be there much longer.

Kono sat next to her cousin with a magazine thinking about what could be going on. Every time she made a face she could blame it on the article she was reading, in all actuality she thought of something terrible. The team members all sat in their places for at least another hour jumping every time a surgeon or doctor walked past but, the one time it counted no one was fazed.

"Family of Steven McGarrett?" the doctor called out in a tired voice. There were dark circles under the man's eyes showing exhaustion but he had amazing posture that was clearly a show he put on regularly for his patients families. The team scrambled to their feet as the doctor approached.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Montgomery." The man stuck out his dark hand which was taken by Danny.

"So what's the news?" Danny asked clearly trying to cover the fact that that he was getting impatient. There was a silence as the doctor prepared his statement.

"Well, there was a lot of damage done. There's bruising on his torso from the impact of the bullets. The one bullet that penetrated caused slight traumatic pnumothorax to the left lung. There was a pause and confused looks from team. The doctor continued "It means air got into the chest and collapsed the lung. He is on a ventilator and has a chest tube because of that. The other thing is that because of the repeated trauma to the chest the aorta received some injury. This typically happens with car accident patients, so that kind of puts into perspective the amount of trauma Steven went through. He is on a pain medication and a blood pressure medication to keep his blood pressure down to avoid traumatic aortic rupture. He is being taken to a room now; a nurse will be by to get you when he can have visitors." With that the doctor turned on his heel and left the team to members to take in the information.

Danny let out a breath he was holding. That was overwhelming news and his partners agreed. The four of them went to sit and wait again. This kind of waiting is even worse than before because you know what's going on.

A young woman walked into the room and right to the four members. This nurse was familiar to Nikki and she remembered that she was the one to help Danny when he was admitted because of exposure to a nerve gas. The team followed without question. When they got to the room, she opened the door and let the group go in ahead of her.

"The anesthetics are wearing off but don't expect him to wake. His body is in shock because of blood loss. There's possibility of brain damage and worst case scenario, he could slip into a coma, but the latter is very unlikely." The nurse checked the monitors and left without making a sound, leaving the members to see their boss.

The image was frightening. Steve's skin was pale, all accept for his chest where there were large palm size bruises. Kono went to his side and held his hand. Chin joined her and they bowed their heads to pray like they did when their auntie was sick. Nikki stood near the door with her arms across her chest, biting her nails. No emotion crossed her face as she watched the ventilator push air in and out of Steve's lungs. Danny put his arm around her and they would soon find out that they needed each other more than they knew.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse opened it enough to peak her head into the room.

"Detective Williams?" the nurse whispered careful not to disrupt the prayer that was being recited. "The governor is requesting to speak with you. We have her on the phone at the nurse's station if you'll just follow me." Danny detached himself from the comfortable position around Nikki and followed the nurse. Before Danny even brought the receiver to his ear he was being bombarded with questions.

"Governor, Governor please, one question at a time." There was an audible sigh on the other end of the line and the next words spoken sent chills down Danny's spine.

"Is he going to be okay?" That Danny couldn't answer for sure because even the doctors were nervous for him.

"Of course he will be. This is super seal, Mr. I can get shot in the leg and still run after a suspect." The humor produced a small chuckle from the governor but only brought more fear to Danny. A few more words were exchanged and the call was ended.

As Danny headed back to Steve's room he checked the time and realized he had better go and get grace before Rachael changed her mind. When he entered the room the three remaining members were all sitting in the chairs on the opposite wall from where Danny was standing.

"Guys, it's about 10pm and I have to go get grace, I can stay though if you need me." Nikki shook her head.

"No, you go and be with your family, ill stay here, so you guys can go if you need." She said with a slight firmness in her voice.

"Okay the governor says take all the time we need so I'll be back first thing in the morning, Jersey time." Danny went over to Steve took his hand and said something and left. A few more minutes passed and the cousins stood together. Chin had an appointment early in the morning and Kono promised to be back around 5 so Nikki could get some rest if she stayed. Both cousins said goodbye and left leaving Nikki alone.

Several moments passed and Nikki crossed the room. She took Steve's hand in hers, which kept her from biting her nails anymore.

"Steve, you know I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure this case is closed. It's going to get finished, you don't have to worry." She took her free hand and rubbed her face.

"I'm talking to you like… like your going to hear me. And I hope you can." By now tears were running down her face. It was good to show her emotion because from her past she was forced to conceal them much like Steve with his career.

Nikki composed herself and began to speak again. "I promise to keep our ohana close together and safe just like you would if any of us got hurt." Giant hot tears rolled down her face and she wiped them away.

"Au 'olelo pa'a."

_Kay, so au 'olelo pa'a literally translates into I= au and promise= 'olelo pa'a. I don't know anything about Hawaiian language and sentence structure and that was my best guess. I apologize if I did it wrong and if you know I did let me know and ill fix it because I strive to be as accurate as possible. (: let me know how I'm doing and what you want to see next._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Well first I want to apologize for the absence, I have no excuse except that I'm in school now and it's killing me. Dx I also had to stop and kind of get a story plan in line, because im one of those writers that just start putting stuff down and then there's no story line, so I have created one. But it ends kind of soon (sad) but that gives me time to write many others, and all these little one shots that have been dancing around in my head. Any way but now I'm back at least for this chapter :) thanks to everyone who has alerted my story or me :) it makes me want to write that much more._

_ps. this is kindof a sketchy chapter, i know. im not that great a writer, but chapter 4 is looking better. _

* * *

><p>The mind can do amazing things when the body can not perform. Steve's mind was going crazy from the inability to control his body so he lied and listened. The voices he heard sounded so familiar and he wished so much that he could say something to them, anything to let them know he was okay. Unfortunately his body was unresponsive. He could feel pressure build up in his chest, as he thought about what had happened to him. He listened to the foot steps leaving him and felt overwhelmed with the feeling of being alone. He didn't like the feeling. His body was unaware of how much time had passed but it wasn't long until he felt a soft hand grasp his. The voice that spoke was soft and sad and Steve wished so much that he could hold this young woman's hand back. The words this woman spoke were muffled like the rest of the sounds around him and he strained to make out vowels and consonants. The words he could make out were "au 'olelo pa'a" I promise. What did she mean? Suddenly Steve was unsure of what really happened. He was confused now and almost scared. The soft hand released his and he felt alone again.<p>

Steve was having a hard time holding on to this semi-awake state. His thoughts drifted and he thought about what he would do when he was out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>a doctor came into the room without knocking. Nikki sat up and rubbed the nearing sleep from her eyes. Somehow she knew that was as much rest as she would get. The doctor spoke but didn't seem to be speaking to anyone really...<p>

"Seems like there has been more brain activity," the doctor turned and looked at Nikki.

"Oh good your awake, have you been speaking to him?" he asked and Nikki nodded.

"Great," with that he turned and left. That doctor was a little strange but Nikki didn't care, as long as brain activity was noticed she was happy. The only thing Nikki wondered is if he understood.

* * *

><p>Steve slowly became aware of his surroundings, the slow beeping of the heart monitor, and the air being pushed in and out of his lungs. He could feel more pressure build in his chest when he realized he couldn't move his head, not because his body was unresponsive but because he had something in his throat. Something in his throat? What was it? Why was it there? Why did it hurt? Pain, yet another thing McGarrett registered. Steve did everything he could to move, to remove the object from his throat, which made things worse. His heart beat quicker as he started to feel a pain in his chest that wasn't from the bullet wound. Steve's eyes darted and he did his best to make a sound around the tube in his mouth, but that was a futile attempt.<p>

The monitors slowly inched toward out of control. Suddenly something happened within him and the monitors leapt over the line and out of control, setting off every bell and whistle on every monitor in his room. A face appeared above him and it looked familiar and frightened. He tried to do something, to communicate but nothing happened. What ever was happening to him made is vision grey around the edges as he slipped back into the black that had surrounded him once before.

* * *

><p>the gas pedal in Danny's Camaro touched the interior floor of the car. With his lights flashing and siren going he rushed through early morning traffic. Chin ho Kelly sat next to Danny in the car, with a groggy grace in the back seat, silently praying for his, grace, and Steve's life.<p>

Kono met Danny and chin at the ER entrance of the hospital. Nikki stood back with a near emotionless face on but you could clearly see the fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" Danny demanded which made Nikki flinch and Kono retract in fear. By this time chin was immune to the verbal lashes Danny was dishing out.

Kono re-explained everything to Danny and chin as they headed toward the waiting area they had been in less than 8 hours ago. Kono reminded the two men about what the doctor said about traumatic aortic rupture and told them that Steve's body was starting to become aware of it's self and basically started to freak out. That's why his blood pressure rose and why they had to rush him to emergency surgery to stop the bleeding in his chest.

The doctor once again, came to the waiting room, this time without the façade he shared the first time.

It had been hours since the surgery, and the doctor looked exhausted. His scrubs were wrinkled and there were deep dark circles under his eyes.

"We did everything we could..." the doctor started. Kono's eyes filled with tears, while chin pulled her into his chest. Danny squeezed grace in his arms. Grace didn't know what was going in but it wasn't completely lost on her. She hugged her father back and whispered she loved him.

"He bled out into his chest, and luckily we made it in time before the worst, but," with that he took a deep breath and stood. "There's a large possibility of him having brain damage or even being brain dead. Like I said we did everything we could, but that may not have been enough. Your going to want to call family now." with that the doctor turned and walked away. Leaving the team split with a decision. Have faith? Or use this time to say good bye. They would have to make a decision soon because, there could only be so much waiting.

* * *

><p><em>:D can you say cliff hanger ! Lol , I know it took a ridiculous amount of time to get this out but I'll do better next time . Tell me what you think, maybe help me get some more action, or just help end it :)<em>  
><em>Kay thnx bye :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 'Olelo Pa'a

**Hey, so uhh, sometimes when life and school and your job hit you all at once you have to throw your hands in the air and decide what has to go, in order for you to keep your sanity... but I'm back and I have a couple things that I should have posted soon (: **

**I want to thank anyone who is still out there waiting for an update. (: so no more talking for me... here you go (:**

_Things happen for a reason right? Leaves fall from trees for a reason, right? Bad guys kill good people for a reason, right?  
><em>  
>Danny's mind harassed him<em>.<em>

_Dogs chase cats for a reason, the sun shines in the day, the moon shines at night and people bleed into their chests for a reason right? Tell me, am I right? God please.  
><em>  
>A tear ran down Danny's face and he wiped it away furiously out of anger because he was getting soft. He was supposed to be the leader now, and while the cousins and Nikki were off protecting Hawaii and Mary was here unable to control her tears what was Danny doing? Sitting next to Steve's bed crying? He thought not! Danny just had this feeling.<p>

Danny had only felt feelings like this for Steve one other time.

_Why did he go with her?_When he found out that Jenna girl was lying he knew instantly something was wrong. She had called him and screamed her apologies in broken sobs over the satellite connection. They now knew Wo Fat was involved, like with everything else it seemed and they knew that Steve was alive. The scariest part was not knowing if he would be okay in the hands of one of the worlds most wanted.

It was the feeling of uncertainty. Danny liked to be in control. If he wasn't Steve was, but now neither of them were in control and he didn't like it and for the most part, he was scared. Danny was scared shitless and dammit if Steve wouldn't hear about it _when_he woke up.

H50

Mary pulled the door to Steve's hospital room open and walked a directionless path, into the room, and eventually to Steve's side. Danny had been asleep for hours now and she couldn't sleep at all.

Steve turned his head to the side and that made Mary alert. She stood and watched as Steve's eyes fluttered open, just as a nurse entered the room. Mary turned to the nurse with an astonished Look on her face.

"Well hello commander McGarrett, nice to have you with us, can you hear me?" The nurse asked while shining her small flashlight into Steve's left eye. There was no response from Steve save for a raspy breathing sound around the respirator.

The nurse pocketed her flashlight and continued to check Steve's vitals. Meanwhile Danny had woken up and was standing next to Mary watching the nurse do her job.

The nurse finished taking notes on her clip board and returned to Steve's side. "Alright commander if you would, give me one big cough," and as he did, she removed the respirator tube from his throat.

"Alright, can you tell me anything?" The nurse asked slipping a small ice chip into Steve's mouth. There was no response or movement from him.

"Steve, can you hear me?" Mary asked interrupting the nurse, shooting her worried looks around the room.

"Why isn't he answering?" Mary said with more force. Danny held Mary back keeping her quiet for the glaring nurse.

"He's just waking up." The nurse said sternly, "please, give him a minute."

Danny took that as a hint to keep Mary out of the way.

"Steve, if you understand me squeeze my hand." The nurses' face changed a bit when she felt Steve's fingers close around her hand.

"Okay, squeeze my hand if you know where you are." He squeezed again, but there was something different about the look on his face. He no longer seemed confident in his responses.

Steve's eyes were glazed over hand his eyelids hung low. There was no expression on his face, however, he answered the questions and that was the first part of recovery. Quietly, though not quiet enough, the nurse let out a small sigh of relief.

"Alright Steve, you rest and I'll be back shortly to talk with you," she turned and summoned for Danny. "Detective Williams may I have a word with you outside?"

Danny followed the familiar nurse out into the hallway and closed the door.

"Remember what the doctor said about brain damage?" She asked and continued when Danny confirmed. "Basically what I can tell you now is that something isn't working right in his head, for the lack of better terms. It might be a very long recovery on top of regular recovery if he has to learn to speak again."

Danny ran his hands over his face and shook the hand of the nurse. "Please don't say anything until you know for sure." He asked "I don't trust my friends to be okay with that discovery."

Her thoughts exactly, "You have my promise, Detective Williams." And with that she left.

Danny went back into the room to see Mary talking to Steve like she did before. Though Steve was conscious he was far from coherent so the situation hadn't changed.

Danny rubbed his hands over his face, "You really did it this time, didn't you." He thought as he took his seat back on the other side of McGarrett.

**I know the chapter is not that long, nor is it really great, and I know some might expect more from me, however i see the end on the horizon, AND some one shots sprinkled out there (:**

**on a serious note however, please comment some suggestions. It literally took me 3 weeks to write this chapter and im running out of flame -_- so help a sister out (: **

**much appreciated, Tyanna**


End file.
